Shadows of Silence
by RustehKitteh
Summary: Silver is a rogue from the forest, who leads a happy life with his mother, his mate, and his two kits. When tragedy strikes, and they accidently stray into Shadowclan territory, Blackstar finds them, and does the unthinkable. When Silver is gravely wounded and on the run, who will help him rediscover himself and get his revenge on Blackstar, Or will he give up on vengeance forever?


Prologue

The sun shown brightly in the sky as the wind blew through the fur of two cats. The first cat who was in the lead, A silver tom with black paws was being followed by a blue furred she-cat. The silver cat turned and called out to the she-cat in the back, "Do you see any prey?" The blue furred she-cat turned around and meowed back, "Not yet Silver, we will find some please don't worry." Silver's hair rose, _how are we meant to find any prey in this empty forest?_. , "Who said I was worrying Rain?" he meowed with a grin. Rain raised her tail, "Your tail is swinging back and forth I can tell you're worried." She meowed. He sighed, "Okay, but I cant help it," he meowed, "we have not eaten good in four sunrises." Silver bowed his head is the wind gushed again, _is this really how it is?_ Rain padded up to him and placed her tail on his shoulder. "Don't worry we will find some." She meowed. Silver raised his head, "Alright." he replied, as they continued through the forest where their family was waiting.

The air was cold as the sun set over the horizon as they entered the clearing, their two sons, who were playing by the edge of the clearing, scampered up to them. "Hi!" the gray one exclaimed. The blue one went right up to his mother and rubbed against her. "Hi mother!" he mewed. "Hey Thorn and Rock, how are you two today?" Rain meowed. "Great!" They replied in unison. They both turned to look at Silver,"Do we have any food yet?" one of the kits asked. "Not yet", Silver replied, _I_ _t pains me to see these kits in such pain_ "but I'm sure." A rustle in the bushes cut him off, as an old gray cat stepped out of the shadows. "Speaking of food," the gray cat meowed "I found some!" she claimed. _She was the only one who caught anything?_ , Silver though as he went across to help the old cat. "Misty I knew you would find some" meowed Rain as she admired the plump squirrel. "Sadly we didn't find any" meowed Silver as he lowered his head again and stared at the ground. "That's okay, answered Misty, "we can share this m-." She was cut of again by a deep voice from the shadows, "I see intruders…

The bushed shook as A massive black cat stepped out of the overgrowth. This cat, who had a long cut going through one of his eyes, had bright white paws with the longest claws Silver had ever seen. A dark brown tom, and a bright ginger she-cat flanked him. The two toms looked at them with menacing looks and the she-cat kept her eyes on the ground. "I'll say again," the big black cat growled, "what are you doing stealing prey." Silver stuttered, "we-we-we haven't had anything to eat in 4 sunrises, so we." The black cats eyes turned to slits "So you thought you could steal our prey?" he yowled. " We were not doing anything wrong, cant you spare some food for us?" Rain countered. Before she even finished the black cat lashed out and tore open her throat with one swipe. "RAAAAIIINNN!" Silver yowled as he rushed toward the body of his late mate. As he approached the body of her, he could see the massive wound that had taken her life. _No no no no no no..._ , "Rain please don't go, I need you please!" the words flew out of his mouth, but it was too late. Silver looked up at the black cat with a look full hate. The hatred he felt for the big cat was something Silver had never felt before. "Why would you do this," he meowed "why would you take an innocent cats life?" The black cat turned to Silver with a massive grin on his face and meowed, "You intruded on Shadowclan territory, therefore the punishment is death."

The black cat reached forward to the kits as the kits backed away from his giant paw, a shadow flew out from behind Silver. Misty latched her paws around Blackstar and pulled him to the ground, _Why is this happening to me?_. "Mother!" Silver screeched, but he could not force himself to move. They fought on the ground for a short time, but before Silver could do anything Misty was dead, bleeding out on the ground. As the silver tom watched the horror unfold in front of him silver wondered what went wrong. He looked over at the ginger cat whose face was drawn back in horror. _It seems like she is not full for this_ , "Are you the one to bargain for your kits lives?" Blackstar meowed. "Yes just please don't kill my kits… please." A moment of silence passed as he looked at the cats around him, but his moment of silence was cut short when the breath was knocked out of him. The brown cat had leaped at him and pinned him to the ground. "Wait stop!," meowed the ginger cat. "What are you doing Blackstar, we cant kill helpless..." she was cut off as he tore her throat out. Silver growled as the rage within him built up, _My mate, my mother, both dead...and now this helpless cat, why?_ "How dare you speak against me!"? He growled. The kits that have been watching the entire time were both too terrified to move at the sight of their mother and grandmother getting killed. Blackstar went and stood over them. "Now watch as I deal with intruders," he meowed and as silver closed his eyes all he could hear were the cries of his kits, cut off by the menacing black cat.

Silver opened his eyes to the sight before him as the rain started to fall. Five bodies all strewn about the clearing, his mate, his mother, and his two kits along with the clan cat. His hatred for the black cat was almost too much to bear, as his anger boiled over. He rose launching the brown tom into a nearby tree, as his eyes turned a deep scarlet, and his fur began to change colors. "What is this?" Blackstar yowled. Silver's fur slowly changed to a deep golden coat, as he launched himself at the other cat. "How dare you kill my family, you will pay for what you have done," Silver yowled, "With your life!." They rolled together on the ground for minute or two, as Silver pummeled his chest with his claws. Blackstar reached out and bit a section out of his ear, However Silver did not cry out in agony, he only fought harder. _What is this feeling?, it feels amazing._ As Silver began to hear voices moving toward him, he leaped off of the black cat and looked around. There stood a massive brown cat looking down at them "What is going on here?" he meowed. The massive tabby's eyes turned to horror as he looked at the bodies around him. All the cats in the clearing stared down at Silver and the bleeding body of Blackstar, who are these cats?. Silver began to calm down, and as the other cats watched his eyes faded to blue and his golden pelt slowly changed to silver. "Who are you?," the Brown cat asked, "And what in Starclan's name is going on here?"

Silver opened his mouth to reply but Blackstar interrupted him, "He killed this whole family by himself before i showed up." Blackstar meowed. "Thats is the stupidest thing i have ever heard you monster!" Silver yowled back. Silver just began to feel the pain of his injuries, as the cats stared at him, _Why do i hurt so much?_ "Please young cat," the big brown tabby meowed "tell us what happened.". "This was my family, and we were starving so we hunted in their territory." Silver started, "But this cat came by an as punishment, He killed my entire family right in front of me!" Silver broke down as he finished. "What am i supposed to do without her..." Silver's voice trailed off as the shock hit him. Before anyone could react, cats flew out of the undergrowth and threw themselves at the group that had arrived first. Silver looked for the brown cat in the mass of fur, but all he heard was one cat yowl "Run young cat, this is not your fight!" Without thanking Silver tore off across the ground toward the mountains. _Ive lost it all, what am i supposed to do now?_

Hello!, Rusteh here, and i wanted to thank anyone who read the start of this story. I wanted to inform everyone that this is my first story on here, I have written before but i barely uploaded any of it, due to the fact that i thought it was bad. This story involves abilities on cats, if you do not like that please leave! I would love any comments or opinions based on the work. I would also love any corrections or things that should be different, i would be happy to fix it. However i am starting college in a couple days, so i will not be able to post alot, i hope to be able to upload one chapter a week at max. Thank you for reading! :)/p


End file.
